


Zwei Briefe von der Front

by zungenleid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky schreibt einen öffentlichen und einen geheimen Brief. Steve findet beide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei Briefe von der Front

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zur zweiten Themenchallenge in der LJ-community deutsch_fandom. 
> 
> Prompt: The Avengers, Steve/Bucky, Ich schreib dir morgen wieder (Cecilia Ahren)

Brief an Steve Rogers, von Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, Frühling 1943  
  


 

Lieber Steve,  
  
herzliche Grüße aus [ZENSIERT]. Hier ist es saukalt, außerdem gibt es nichts zu essen und die Mädels haben alle Bärte und stinken. Nicht ganz nach meinem Geschmack.  
  
Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe, aber es gab eine Briefsperre wegen [ZENSIERT] und weil [ZENSIERT]. Außerdem ist der letzte Konvoi abgesoffen. Der Fahrer hat im Dunkeln die Straße nicht mehr gesehen und ist direkt in den Fluss gefahren. Ich schwöre dir, wenn wir diesen Krieg verlieren, dann liegt es nicht daran, dass die Krautfresser so gut schießen können (können sie nicht), sondern an unserer eigenen [ZENSIERT] (das wird mit Sicherheit zensiert. Falls du dir das Wort nicht selbst denken kannst: Du hast mir am Tag der Ausstellung gesagt, dass ich alles davon mit an die Front nehmen würde).  
  
Wir liegen seit Tagen vor [ZENSIERT] und warten drauf, dass uns irgendwer irgendwelche Befehle zukommen lässt, aber bisher passiert nichts und es ist alles ziemlich langweilig. Ein paar Jungs aus Brooklyn sind in meiner Division, wir vertreiben uns die Zeit damit, über Showgirls zu reden, die wir zuhause gesehen haben. Auf meine Nachfrage hin haben sie mir bestätigt, dass keiner von ihnen je auf dem Riesenrad in Coney Island würgen musste.  
Wenn ich wieder da bin, fahren wir so lange, bis du das auch hinkriegst, versprochen. Ich werde dich einladen.  
Tagsüber herrscht die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, wir beschäftigen uns so gut es geht mit Kartenspielen und sammeln Holz, um die Lagerfeuer nicht ersterben zu lassen. Du würdest es hier wahrscheinlich nicht mögen, die Kälte kriecht einem zwischen sämtliche Hemden und bleibt dort, egal was man tut. Wie ist das Wetter zuhause?  
Gestern riss ein Sturm die Zelte aus dem Boden und wir mussten uns in ein anderes Lager [ZENSIERT] von hier begeben, mitten in der Nacht in strömendem Regen. Es war ein Gewaltmarsch, doch die Jungs waren gut drauf und das neue Lager ist sogar besser ausgestattet. Ein Hoch auf das Wetter.  
  
Wenn wir tagsüber weiterziehen müssen, hören wir manchmal den Lärm der Flugzeuge über uns, aber sonst bekommen wir vom Krieg nichts mit. Einer der Männer sagte vor kurzem: [ZENSIERT].

Ich glaube, er hat recht. (Wird mit Sicherheit zensiert, deshalb: Gott schütze Amerika, lang lebe der Präsident und möge das Sternenbanner auf ewig triumphieren. Hoffentlich konnte ich Sie so von meiner patriotischen Gesinnung überzeugen, mein Herr).  
  
Ab und zu denke ich, dass es dir hier gefallen könnte. Die Landschaft ist ganz anders als bei uns und nicht nur, weil sie von Granaten zerrissen ist. Du würdest bestimmt viel zeichnen wollen. Da hätten die Krautfresser mit Sicherheit Verständnis für und wenn nicht, dann schießen wir es ihnen ein, was hältst du davon?  
  
Wahrscheinlich nichts, ich kenne dich.  
  
Richte meiner Mutter und meinen Schwestern viele Grüße von mir aus, wenn du sie siehst, einverstanden? Ich schreibe ihnen selbstverständlich auch, doch sie werden böse werden, wenn ich sie nicht in jedem Brief erwähne.  
Ich schreibe dir morgen wieder.

  
Bucky

* * *

 

gefunden in den persönlichen Unterlagen von James Buchanan Barnes (nach dessen Tod ausgehändigt an Captain Steve Rogers im Herbst 1944)

 

Steve,  
es tut mir Leid, ich habe gelogen. Es gab keine Briefsperre. Ich habe aufgehört zu schreiben, weil ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich dir sagen soll. Die Zeit zerfließt zwischen Schüssen, Blut und den täglichen Grausamkeiten.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir sagen soll, dass ich vor Angst zittere, dass ich nicht mehr schlafe, dass keiner von uns schlafen kann.  
Wie soll ich dir die Panik beschreiben, die mir täglich aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickt, die so tiefe Furchen unter meine Augen gezogen hat, dass ich nicht hoffen kann, sie je wieder los zu werden.

Der Satz, den einer der Jungs sagte und der mit Sicherheit geschwärzt werden wird, lautet „Krieg ist nur vorne scheiße, hinten geht’s.“ Als Jimmy ihn aussprach krochen wir durch Schützengraben voll mit toten deutschen und französischen Soldaten. Einige davon haben sich mit ihren eigenen Waffen erschossen. Erst in der Nacht blieb mir das Lachen im Halse stecken.

Es ist nicht die Kälte, die dir zwischen die Kleider kriecht, es ist der Krieg selbst. Es ist die nackte, klebrige Angst, die sich in deinem Nacken verbeißt und deine Arme herunter tropft, wie dunkles Blut aus einer Wunde am Hals.  
Wie soll ich dir all das sagen, Steve, wo ich doch weiß, dass du mit all deiner Kraft versuchst, ebenfalls an die Front zu kommen.  
Eigentlich müsste ich mich freuen, dass du nicht hier bist und all dieses Elend nicht mit ansehen musst. Das sollte doch das einzig Gute sein.  
Und dennoch wünsche ich mir manchmal, dass du neben mir stehst und mich nach vorne peitschst mit deinem unerschöpflichen Mut, deiner Zuversicht, deinem eisernen Willen.

Ich bin feige, Steve, das habe ich hier, zwischen Schlamm und Blut, endlich eingesehen und ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich so schwach bin, dich hierher zu träumen. Wenn du da wärst, dann fiele mir alles leichter. Natürlich wäre die Angst nicht fort, doch ich würde sie tief nach unten stopfen, nur um dir folgen zu können.

Wenn du da wärst, würde ich durchs Höllenfeuer gehen. Ohne dich fürchte ich, dass ich es selbst entzünden werde.  
Ich liebe dich, Steve Rogers. Auch das ist mir klar geworden, im Schatten der hastig aufgeworfenen Gräber.  
Es ist absurd. Dass was ich dir schreiben darf, will ich dir nicht sagen, und dass was ich dir sagen will, darf ich nicht schreiben.  
Ich höre die Sirenen heulen.  
Vielleicht sterbe ich heute.  
Und vielleicht schreibe ich dir morgen wieder.  
Bucky

 


End file.
